Misunderstand
by Little Cho
Summary: Ternyata ini adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Sungmin tentang sikap Kyuhyun. Kejutan yang menyebalkan. /Aku menghilang selama beberapa minggu untuk mempersiapkan semua ini, untuk memberikanmu kejutan. Dan Yurim yang membantuku menyiapkan semuanya./ KyuMin fanfiction, Last Chapter, BL. enJOY
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Han Yurim

Pair : KYUMIN

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : ketika kau merasa seperti dikhianati, dibodohi, dipermainkan oleh kekasihmu…. (failed!)

Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to themselves

BL, OOC, Typos, DLDR

.

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**.**

**© Little Cho (Cho Sun Kyu) ©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah. Banyak orang yang menikmati indahnya suasana sore hari dengan berkumpul dan bercanda di taman bersama dengan keluarga maupun teman-temannya. Sangat ramai suasana taman di sore itu, penuh dengan canda tawa, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan riangnya, serta para penjual eskrim yang sibuk melayani pembelinya.

Tapi sepertinya keceriaan sore hari itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda mungil dengan tas ransel berbentuk kepala kelinci di punggungnya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir uniknya seperti menggumam kata "_anindae_" dan "_andwaeyo_" berulang-ulang. _What's the matter with him_?

Pemuda berwajah manis itu terus saja melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya melewati taman lalu berbelok memasuki kompleks perumahan yang ada disana. Seolah sedang merasakan gundah, pemuda berambut blonde itu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berusaha mengusir dugaan-dugaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Haah..tenangkan dirimu, Sungminie. Jangan sampai kau meledak disini."samar terdengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibir _pink_ sang pemuda bernama Sungmin itu. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya, terlihat seperti berusaha menahan diri agar tidak.. menangis?

Akhirnya sampailah Sungmin di rumah megah yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah rumahnya. Begitu memasuki ruang tengah, terdengar suara tawa renyah seorang wanita dan kekehan kecil seorang lelaki. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengusik Sungmin sama sekali.

Terbukti dia yang terus saja berjalan melewati ruang tersebut, bermaksud menaiki tangga rumah untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas sampai ada suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungminie, kau sudah pulang sayang?" suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Sungmin.

"Iya _umma_." jawab Sungmin singkat, masih enggan untuk sekedar menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Coba lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung? Kyuhyunie datang kemari dengan membawa makanan kesukaanmu, Minnie. Ayo kita makan bersama, _umma _sengaja menunggumu pulang terlebih dulu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin menegang setelah mendengar nama pemuda tersebut. Sungmin lalu membalikan tubuhnya secepat dia berkedip. Ditatapnya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit, bibir uniknya mengerucut sebal, napasnya memburu membuat hidung kelincinya mengembang kempis imut, tanpa sadar Sungmin membuat mimik marah yang begitu..Lucu?

Sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia tegang atau ketakutan. Kyuhyun malah membalasnya dengan tatapan dan senyum lembut sarat akan kerinduan yang sangat.

"Minnie tidak lapar!" jawabnya singkat dan ketus.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya cepat layaknya pasukan pengibar bendera dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Eh? Tidak lapar? Ada apa denganmu sayang? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini? Terlebih tidak saat Kyuhyunie bahkan ada disini?" sang _umma_ hanya menatap khawatir anak semata wayangnya.

Sungmin kembali berhenti dan kini ganti menatap cemberut ibunya, "Jangan tanya Minnie!" teriak Sungmin dengan nada kekanakkan.

Kali ini Sungmin mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, jangan lupakan hentakan kaki yang ditimbulkannya dan suara pintu yang terhempas keras tidak lama setelah itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat aksi merajuk versi Sungmin-nya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan anak manja itu? Moodnya selalu saja berubah-ubah." sang _umma_ hanya mendesah sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya.

"_Umma_ tidak tahu? Dia memang selalu seperti itu kalau sedang merajuk." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud menyusul Sungmin sesaat sebelum suara lembut itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunie, biarkan saja dulu anak manja itu merajuk sesuka hatinya. Lebih baik kita santap makanan yang sudah jauh-jauh kau bawa. Kau juga pasti sudah lapar kan?"

"Baiklah, _umma_." Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya. Tidak lama setelah itu suara obrolan ringan terdengar dari dua orang tersebut.

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

Tanpa melepas sepatu dan mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya dengan terlentang lebar. Bibirnya masih menggerutu sebal, dia menatap kesal langit-langit kamarnya melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Argh! _Babo_! _Babo_! _Babo_! Untuk apa _namja_ _babo_ itu datang kemari! Issh… jangan harap aku mau menemui namja _babo_ itu!" teriak Sungmin sambil berguling di atas kasurnya, membuat sprei berwarna pink lembut itu berantakan.

Lelah berguling, Sungmin terdiam dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Setelah seenaknya menghindariku selama dua minggu, untuk apa dia kembali menemuiku lagi? _Namja_ bodoh! Apa aku sedang dipermainkan?" bisik Sungmin lemah.

Dia membuang napas kasar. Sungguh kesal rasanya, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seenaknya. Meskipun dadanya terasa sesak, tapi tak ada air mata disana. Tidak salah, karena dia adalah seorang _namja_, walaupun manja dan terkadang kekanakkan tetap saja dia tidak mudah meneteskan air mata.

"_Babo_.. _babo namja_, harus sesekali aku pukul…" gumaman terakhir Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

'Kriet'

Pintu bercat putih bersih itu perlahan terbuka, seorang _namja_ tampan menyembulkan kepalanya mengintip ke dalam. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

Ditatapnya penuh rindu sosok yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasur berantakannya. _Namja_ itu—Kyuhyun, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi _namja_ imut yang tengah meringkuk itu. Dengan lembut dibawanya tangannya untuk membelai surai halus milik kekasihnya. Ya, _namja_ imut itu—Lee Sungmin, adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang sudah Kyuhyun miliki selama dua tahun ini.

"Euungghh.."

Lenguhan pelan itu berasal dari bibir _pouty_ Sungmin. Rupanya gerakan lembut Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit terusik. _Namja_ mungil itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, lalu kembali tenang menikmati mimpinya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak segera menerjang pose pasrah dihadapannya ini, mati-matian Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengusir fantasi liar yang sudah tergambar di otaknya.

Diusapnya pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, masih sangat lembut. Dicubit pelan hidung runcing kekasihnya, begitu gemas. Sampai akhirnya dia mengusap pelan bibir berbentuk 'M' Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Oh, _God_~ Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan untuk mencumbu _namja_ kelincinya ini. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan menikmati wajah polos dan manis milik Lee Sungmin. Dua minggu tidak bertemu sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, hanya tinggal sebentar lagi apa yang sangat ia inginkan akan segera ia dapatkan.

Cuup~

Mungkin satu kecupan bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya ini tak merasa terusik. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, kembali memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di atas bibir seksi Sungmin. Kecupan yang lembut dan bertubi-tubi.

Rupanya kali ini tindakan Kyuhyun mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu menggeliat pelan merasa tidurnya terganggu. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Eh!"

Begitu matanya dengan jelas menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, Sungmin bergerak mundur dengan refleks seolah menghindari _namja_ tampan yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

Gerak reflek Sungmin itu juga membuat Kyuhyun ikut terlonjak kaget. Dia mengernyit heran atas reaksi Sungmin. Ada apa dengan _namja_ kelincinya itu?

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?" cecar Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"_Wae_? Aku kesini karena tadi kau tidak membalas sapaanku. Lalu aku lihat kau tertidur. Apa aku mengganggumu? Hey, aku merindukanmu, _bunny_. Tidakkah kau merindukanku juga?"

Kyuhyun beringsut pelan mendekati Sungmin. Berniat merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Cho Kyuhyun ini sedang dalam kondisi amat sangat merindukan Lee Sungmin-nya.

Tapi gerakkan tak terduga justru Sungmin perlihatkan. Dia malah bergerak semakin mundur menghindari uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memeluknya.

"Berhenti disitu!" teriak Sungmin.

"_Yah_! Kau ini kenapa Ming?" Kyuhyun yang tidak terima terus ditolak seperti itu melayangkan protesnya.

Dia sungguh bertanya-tanya kenapa Sungmin malah menolaknya seperti ini? Tidakkah _namja_ Lee itu merindukannya juga? Atau apakah Kyuhun melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa? Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban sama sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Sungmin terlihat meremas pelan sprei pinknya sebelum dia berkata "Tidak. Aku tidak merindukanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

Bohong sebenarnya kalau Sungmin berkata tidak merindukan _namja_ tampan didepannya kini. Tentu saja dia amat sangat merindukan dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Tapi rasa kesalnya masih lebih besar daripada rasa rindunya. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia tidak mau dipermainkan.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Meyakinkan indera pendengarannya berharap apa yang ia dengar salah.

"Aku bilang aku tidak merindukanmu!" seru Sungmin sedikit lebih keras dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya yang jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi Sungmin terlihat tidak peduli. Dia memalingkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu tersenyum kecut "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat salah? Ayo coba katakan dimana letak kesalahanku, jadi aku menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan membuatku bingung dengan bersikap seperti ini, Ming." Kyuhyun melembutkan kembali nada suaranya. Dia masih mencoba membujuk Sungmin.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang hanya tetap pada posisinya, diam dengan wajah yang melihat ke arah lain.

"Oke. Maaf _bunny_, selama dua minggu ini aku tidak mengabarimu. Aku mendapat proyek baru yang harus aku tangani. Dan itu otomatis membuat pekerjaanku bertambah dan juga aku menjadi dua kali lebih sibuk. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini sebelumnya, hal ini sangat mendadak.."

Sengaja Kyuhyun memberi jeda, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Sungmin tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"..Aku berniat menebus kesalahanku dengan menemuimu secara langsung dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku menunggumu disini sedari tadi, bahkan aku telah membeli banyak makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau malah mengacuhkanku. Kau membuatku merasa tambah bersalah.."

Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin mau membalasnya kali ini. Tapi ternyata Sungmin masih enggan memberikan komentar.

"Ming, ayolah~ aku kan sudah minta maaf. Berhentilah mengabaikanku seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _bunny_. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu terakhir. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku untuk melepas rasa rinduku ini terlebih dahulu? Eh?"

Kyuhyun nyaris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaannya sungguh kacau. Orang yang dia nanti-nanti kedatangannya ternyata menolaknya secara terang-terang seperti ini. Dia sungguh marah pada apapun yang menyebabkan Sungmin-nya jadi seperti ini.

Ditahannya sekuat tenaga rasa kesal yang menggelitik dadanya dengan mengepalkan tangannya keras. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Baiklah, mungkin _namja_ keras kepala ini belum bisa diajak bicara sekarang.

"Kalau ini maumu Ming. Baiklah. Mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk meredakan amarahmu. Tapi apapun itu yang menjadi alasanmu, aku hanya bisa berkata semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku melakukan ini untuk kelangsungan masa depan kita. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara, terutama olehku. Jadi, mungkin aku akan kembali setelah kau bisa menguasai amarahmu. Jaga dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Mengambil langkah pelan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan suasana hati yang luar biasa buruk.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa ada yang lucu dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

"Tidak ingin menggangguku atau kau yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku ganggu?"

Merasa Sungmin berbicara padanya membuat tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih knop pintu mendadak terhenti. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatap lurus padanya.

"Kau yang ingin aku untuk tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Apa maksu—"

"Kau bilang kau sibuk. Tapi kau selalu bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Han Yurim-mu.." Sungmin mendesis tajam.

DEG!

'_Yurim?' _

Kyuhyun membeku ditempat. Tidak menyangka nama Yurim akan keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Aku benar kan, Kyu?"

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan suaranya itu semakin tersenyum meremehkan. Namun sejujurnya di dalam hatinya dia tengah berteriak kalut. Apakah itu berarti semua dugaannya ini benar?

"Kau berkata tidak bisa menghubungiku karena sibuk dengan proyek barumu. Tapi pada saat pagi dan malam hari kau mendadak menjadi supir pribadi yang mengantar jemput Han Yurim." sindir Sungmin sinis.

"_Y-yah_.. bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu Yurim adalah tetanggaku dan tempat kerja kami kebetulan satu arah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku memberinya tumpangan. Lagipula apa kau lupa, Yurim adalah sahabat dekatku." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan baik meski suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Ceeh.." decih Sungmin. "Yurim, Yurim dan Yurim. Aku sering mendengar kau mengatakan Yurim adalah sahabatmu, adalah temanmu. Aku jadi penasaran. Sedekat apa hubungan pertemananmu dengan gadis itu.."

"Ming, jangan seperti itu. Yurim memang adalah sahabatku, dia hanya seorang teman. Dia sudah sangat membantuku banyak sekali. Aku—"

"Lalu apakah aku tidak cukup membantumu?" sela Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, bukan begitu. Ini berbeda. Kau—"

"Pada saat makan siang, kau pergi ke caffe bersama dengan Yurim. Kau mengantarnya pergi berbelanja. Mengantarnya ke tempat percetakan. Ke tempat dekorasi. Bahkan menikmati jalan-jalan bersama di sebuah mall. Kau dan Yurim. Lalu dimana letak kesibukanmu itu? Apakah menjadi body guard Han Yurim yang kau maksud sebagai proyek barumu?" papar Sungmin dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Dadanya bergerak naik turun setelah meluapkan emosi yang sejak lama ia tahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat dikhianati oleh kekasihnya.

"_Mwo_? _Aniya_. Itu tidak seperti—" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya setelah tahu ke arah mana Sungmin bicara. "S-sungmin. K-kau tidak mengikutiku kan?" pandangan Kyuhyun berubah horror. Sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu terlihat seolah dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sungmin yang menganggap kegugupan Kyuhyun sebagai arti saat dimana seseorang tidak ingin privasinya diganggu itu mendengus keras. Memang seharusnya Sungmin mempercayai kekasihnya. Tapi saat persaannya mengatakan ada yang aneh pada kekasihnya, mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin melakukan hal nekat itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis. Kenapa reaksi Kyuhyun harus seperti itu? Itu malah semakin menguatkan dugaannya tentang hal terburuk yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi pikirannya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas apa yang aku katakan semua benar kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Dia sungguh gugup, dan dia benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Cukup dengan Han Yurim. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Aku ingin tidur." Sungmin kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ditariknya selimut yang berada di kakinya, lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"Tidak. Dengar Min, aku bisa jelaskan semua itu.." Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin tapi urung dilakukan setelah mendengar penolakan dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Dan aku tidak berminat untuk mendengar ocehanmu lagi. Aku ingin istirahat, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba melepaskan berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus saling menenangkan diri. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun dengan Yurim. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan segera dan kau pasti akan mengerti. Jaga dirimu."

Begitu kalimatnya selesai Kyuhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi dari kamar Sungmin dengan cepat. Dia harus menenangkan diri.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan kamarnya, Sungmin menyibak selimutnya lalu menatap pintu yang telah menelan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah benar Kyuhyun dan Yurim…

Arrgh! Sungmin benar-benar merasa kesal! Kesal pada dirinya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Kyuhyun begitu mudahnya berpaling pada gadis lain? Apa dua tahun cukup membuat seseorang merasa bosan? Apa Sungmin sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi Kyuhyun hingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan orang lain?

Lalu kata rindu yang berulang kali Kyuhyun ucapkan, apakah itu suatu kebohongan yang Kyuhyun buat demi menutupi hubungannya dengan Yurim?

Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana ia mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun. Nyatanya _namja_ Cho itu selama dua minggu ini tidak benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Tapi dia lebih sering bepergian keluar, bersama Han Yurim!

Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dan berbagi tawa bersama. Kenapa harus Yurim?

Apakah Sungmin salah menilai? Mungkin Kyuhyun memang merasa nyaman dengan sahabatnya, nyaman dalam artian berbeda. Apa ini saatnya dia untuk melepas Kyuhyun?

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Sungmin berdengung nyeri. Tidak salah kan kalau dia cemburu pada Yurim. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Jika ini memang yang Kyuhyun mau…

'Sret'

Dengan cepat Sungmin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sedari tadi ia remas kasar. Lalu tak lama pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata itu dengan lancang mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Disusul dengan isak tangis yang teredam oleh selimut tebalnya.

"hiksss, hiksss.. ummaaa~"

Akhirnya Sungmin menangis dengan _childish_nya.

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin, dia segera bergerak menuju ke ruang tengah dimana seseorang tengah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa Sungmin tidak curiga?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah _umma_ Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Sungmin sangat marah, _umma_. Dia kesal sekali padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gusar.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa? Kau menjelaskannya dengan benar kan?"

"Tentu saja _umma_. Tapi.. Sungmin tahu tentang Yurim.."

"_Mwo_?" nyonya Lee terdengar sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Entah bagaimana, Sungmin mengetahui aku sering pergi bersama Yurim." Kyuhyun melemaskan bahunya. Dia menjadi sedikit pesimis. Haruskah dia menghentikan semua ini?

"Begitu ya?" nyonya Lee tampak berpikir. "Kau harus menjelaskannya lagi Kyu, secara pelan-pelan. _Umma_ yakin Sungmin pasti akan mengerti posisimu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Kau dan Yurim sudah berusaha keras, kalian tidak boleh menyerah sekarang karena hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi." Kata nyonya Lee menyemangati Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya Sungmin tetap tidak bisa menerima semua ini dan dia balas menjauhiku? Aku sangat takut, _umma_.."

"Tidak. Sungmin pasti mengerti kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya, untuk kalian berdua. Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk melakukan semua ini, dan akan sangat tidak lucu kalau kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berhenti. Apa yang kau dan Yurim sudah perjuangkan akan menjadi sia-sia dan tidak berarti. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lemah. Dia memang tidak ingin semua rencananya hancur berantakan.

"Bersemangatlah Kyu. _Umma_ akan terus mendukungmu. _Umma_ sudah menganggapmu sebagai putra _umma_ sendiri. _Umma_ akan membantumu menjelaskan sedikit pada Sungmin.." nyonya Lee membelai surai hitam Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Dan.. Yurim adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Kau memang tidak salah memilih. Sampaikan rasa terima kasih _umma_ padanya, arachi?" tambah nyonya Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Ya, Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya memang berpikir demikian.

"Pasti _umma_, akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Apa sekarang kau akan menemuinya?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya Yurim sudah menungguku. Dia meminta pendapatku untuk memilih desain yang cocok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat temui dia. Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama." Nyonya Lee mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "_Arraseo_. Aku pergi dulu _umma_. Tolong jaga Sungmin." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh nyonya Lee yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia juga sebenarnya sudah menganggap nyonya Lee ini seperti _umma_nya sendiri.

"Tenang saja. _Umma_ pasti akan menjaga anak manja itu, untuk saat ini." nyoya Lee balas memeluk punggung Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan nyonya Lee ketahui, dari balik jendela kamar terlihat seseorang di lantai dua rumah itu tengah mengintip kegiatan mari-saling-peluk-memeluk-nya. Keningnya mengerut tidak suka, bibirnya mengerucut disertai gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari sana.

"Issh! Kenapa _umma_ malah memeluk _namja_ jahat itu!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ish! Apaan sih ini? kenapa coba Tbc nya begitu..

Maaf ya, aku Cuma gak mau file ini "ngendog" di komputerku. Makanya aku beraniin publish.. well, as long as it's KYUMIN I think its always OK rightttt joyeeeer

Masih semangat kan joyer? Gak goyah karena masalah 'dramus' kan.. hoho aku no komen deh kalo masalah itu, males.. XD

At least.. review juseyeooooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Han Yurim

Pair : KYUMIN

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : ketika kau merasa seperti dikhianati, dibodohi, dipermainkan oleh kekasihmu…. (failed!)

Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to themselves

BL, OOC, Typos, DLDR

.

**Misunderstand**

**.**

**.**

**© Little Cho (Cho Sun Kyu) ©**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, nyonya Lee beranjak kembali kedalam mansionnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada lantai dua, tepatnya pada tempat dimana kamar anak semata wayangnya berada. Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut, pasti anaknya yang manis itu sedang merajuk.

"Kau, kemarilah." Panggil Nyonya Lee pada salah seorang maid yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya.

"_Ye_, nyonya." Maid itu menghampiri nyonya Lee lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong siapkan satu porsi makan malam lalu berikan padaku."

"Baik nyonya."

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

Tok! Tok!

Nyonya Lee mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu sebelum membuka pintunya perlahan. "Minnie, umma masuk ya."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri anak manisnya. Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan benda hitam itu dengan serius. Sungmin memang tidak begitu menggilai game, kebiasaannya ini ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun—yang merupakan penggila game, yang kerap kali mengacuhkannya dalam beberapa waktu.

Nyonya Lee mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin, mengusap bahunya pelan sebelum berkata, "Kenapa belum tidur? Umma pikir kau mengurung diri di kamar karena tertidur.."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih berusaha fokus pada psp di tangannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Umma, sayang. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dengan keadaan yang buruk sekali, kasihan dia." Bujuk nyonya Lee sembari merapikan anak rambut yang menggelantung di sekitar telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menghempaskan pspnya, kesal. "Apanya yang kasihan? Umma, Kyuhyun sudah membohongiku. Dia jahat sekali. Umma seharusnya kasihan padaku, aku yang korban disini."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum geli melihat anaknya merajuk. "Jinjja? Membohongimu bagaimana, mh? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Minnie. Kau tidak boleh menuduh tanpa alasan seperti itu pada Kyuhyun."

"Menuduh tanpa alasan bagaimana Umma? Aku tidak menuduh tanpa alasan, aku punya bukti. Mata dan kepalaku adalah buktinya."

Nyonya Lee sedikit menghela napas. "Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun? Mungkin dia punya alasan terbaik untuk menjelaskannya padamu, sayang."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, umma. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal tuduhanku. Kyuhyun sudah berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri." Sungmin menundukkan kepala, berkata dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

"Jadi ternyata selama ini Kyuhyun berselingkuh di belakangku. Dia mengaku padaku kalau dia sibuk, tapi nyatanya dia selalu pergi bersama sahabat wanitanya itu. Dia mengantar jemput yeoja itu, Kyuhyun bahkan selalu sulit kalau kuminta mengantarku kuliah. Tapi bagi yeoja itu, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan senang hati.." lanjut Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin dengan lekat, menangkup wajah anaknya agar menatapnya. "Dengarkan umma, Minnie. Umma dan appa sudah mendukungmu. Dari awal, kau sudah memilih Kyuhyun. Dan kalau kau memang menginginkan dengan Kyuhyun, umma dan appa sudah merelakanmu, mengijinkanmu, mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk menjagamu. Kau pun harus mempercayai Kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak mempercayainya untuk apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia melihat kesungguhan yang besar dalam mata ibunya. "Aku..aku memang mempercayainya umma. Hanya saja.. hanya saja Kyuhyun.. dia menunjukkan reaksi yang terlalu terbaca olehku.." Sungmin mencoba membela diri, menjelaskan dengan terbata.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus mendengarkan segala penjelasan dia Minnie. Umma yakin kau menyela ucapan Kyuhyun yang hendak menjelaskan padamu, kan? Umma terlalu mengenalmu Minnie, kau terlalu dikuasai rasa kesalmu. Dengarkan dulu baru kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan." Nyonya Lee kembali bersuara.

"A-aku tahu.. tapi.. haish! Umma kenapa terdengar sangat membelanya sih?" Sungmin menepis halus tangan ibunya yang menangkup di pipi chubbynya.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi dari nyonya Lee. "Umma juga tidak mengerti. Umma hanya sudah terlanjur menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti umma menyayangimu. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah menyeretmu kedalam hubungan yang terlalu jauh. Memangnya umma tidak tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan saat umma tidak ada di rumah, eoh?" goda nyonya Lee berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Umma! Ishh! Kenapa tiba-tiba umma mengungkit hal itu sih? Isssh!" sontak wajah Sungmin memerah saat ingatannya kembali pada saat ummanya menangkapnya basah tengah berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang err..polos.

Nyonya Lee terkikik geli. "Lihat, anak umma manis sekali saat malu seperti ini." dengan gemas nyonya Lee mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Umma, hentikan. Issh! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Ketus Sungmin sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Haha. Baiklah, tidur dengan nyenyak ya sayang. Pikirkan apa kata umma." Nyonya Lee mengecup dahi Sungmin sebelum pergi dari kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang wajahnya masih memerah padam.

"Isssh! Hentikan otak bodoh! Kenapa terus terbayang hal itu!"

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin pergi kuliah dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong universitasnya dengan langkah yang tidak bersemangat. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada kekasihnya—Kyuhyun. Sungmin sengaja tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun, berharap namja itu yang menghubunginya pertama kali, entah untuk alasan menanyakan kabarnya ataupun menjelasakan semua tuduhan yang Sungmin berikan sesuai dengan janjinya. Tapi sialnya, selama itu pula Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menghubunginya sama sekali.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin sangat kecewa. Kyuhyun kembali menghilang seperti beberapa waktu kemarin. Dan Sungmin merasa sudah muak untuk harus membuntuti Kyuhyun kembali, jika pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah bersama dengan orang lain.

Dan beginilah Sungmin pada akhirnya, menjalani semua kegiatannya dengan setengah hati.

"Sungminie!" seseorang terdengar meneriakkan nama Sungmin dari arah belakang. Membuat Sungmin yang tengah berjalan sambail melamun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin malas.

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk—sahabat Sungmin itu terlihat mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin. "Yah! Sudahlah, berhenti memasang wajah muram begitu. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah jelek seperti itu darimu."

"Tsk, Hyukkie. Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda." Sungmin menepis lengan Eunhyuk di bahunya. Dia kembali berjalan, mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang membuntuti langkahnya.

"Aku serius, Min. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, mungkin Kyuhyun jadi tidak akan tertarik lagi padamu." Canda Eunhyuk, namun ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya ketika mendapat lirikan sinis—yang tidak begitu menakutkan dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Min-ah, apakah besok malam kau ada waktu? Besok kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan, bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untuk pergi bersamaku?"

Sungmin tetap diam mengabaikan ucapan Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk tetap berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin dengan terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berinti sama. Mereka berdua berbelok untuk mencapai tangga, menuju ke jadwal kelas pertama Sungmin.

"Min, kau mendengarku tidak? Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin kau pergi mengantarku besok malam!"

"Lee Hyukjae!" Sungmin memanggil nama asli Eunhyuk. "Apa kau lupa, kau punya Donghae. Sana, ganggu kekasih ikanmu itu, jangan terus merengek padaku." Sungmin mendengus sebal. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Tapi kebetulan Donghae sedang tidak bisa, dia punya acara sendiri. Ayolah Min, ini adalah acara yang sangat penting bagi temanku, aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak menghadirinya."

"Acara apa?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Acara semacam party, seperti itulah. Min, ini benar-benar acara yang sangat berarti bagi temanku. Aku harus datang dan kau harus ikut menemaniku." Paksa Eunhyuk.

"Tsk! Memangnya kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Kenapa harus aku temani? Lagipula, temanmu yang mana? Memang kau punya teman selain aku?" sindir Sungmin.

"Yah! Keterlaluan sekali kau ini, tentu saja aku punya teman juga di luar sana." Protes Eunhyuk keras. "Dan yahh.. itu.. pokoknya aku harus datang bersamamu, kau harus ikut!" putus Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku. Tidak. Mau.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lucu.

"Ish! Lee Sungmin, dengar!" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dengan paksa, menatapnya dalam. "Apa kau tidak ingat, siapa yang kau mintai bantuan ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada? Siapa yang mengantarmu memuaskan hasrat kekanakanmu ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada? Siapa yang membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada? Aku, Min! sekarang aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantarku ke acara temanku apa kau akan menolak, eoh?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, kaget melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. "T-tapi Hyukkie, aku.."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi hanya seperti itu kesetiaanmu pada temanmu sendiri. Lebih baik aku—"

"Baiklah, Hyukkie. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi mengantarmu. Kau jangan bersikap seolah aku menjahatimu atau apa. Ukh!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya, merasa kalah dengan rayuan Eunhyuk.

Cengiran khas Eunhyuk akhirnya mewarnai wajah yang tadinya dibuat sedih itu. "Nah, seharusnya kau seperti itu sejak tadi. Ayo, aku antar kau ke kelasmu." Eunhyuk kembali merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. "Dasar. Monyet aneh."

"Diam kau kelinci gendut"

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

"Yah! Eunhyukkie! Untuk apa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini? Aku kan hanya tamu yang kau ajak, bukan pemeran utama di acara temanmu itu!"

"Diamlah Min! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua kemauanku, kau ingat kan?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah dengan baju tuxedo ini. Tapi, untuk apa aku dirias segala! Aku bukan yeoja!"

"Aish, Min! Shhh! Sudah diam jangan berisik! Lagipula ini hanya make up tipis, agar wajahmu yang pucat dan jelek itu tertutupi dengan baik."

Di sebuah salon ternama di kota Seoul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terlibat perdebatan kecil. Sungmin terlihat menolak dan protes habis-habisan atas tindakan Eunhyuk yang dengan seenaknya menyeret lalu me-make over Sungmin di dalam salon. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terus berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dan meyakinkan sang stylish untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana acara seseorang yang Eunhyuk maksudkan. Sebelum pergi ke tempat dimana acara itu diselenggarakan, Eunhyuk sengaja mengajak Sungmin ke salon ternama ini dengan maksud membuat tampilan Sungmin bisa terlihat begitu sempurna. Entah untuk tujuan apa.

Tentu saja hal itu mendapat penolakan terang-terangan dari Sungmin. Dia tak henti-hentinya melayangkan protes keras pada Eunhyuk. Tapi, Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah karena Eunhyuk terus membawa nama persahabatan mereka sebagai bujukannya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini.

Setelah hampir 2 jam menghabiskan waktu di salon, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk akhirnya pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Di dalam mobil pun Sungmin masih melancarkan aksi merajuknya atas tindakan pemaksaan Eunhyuk dengan melipat tangan di dada dan wajahnya menekuk sebal.

Tapi kelihatannya Eunhyuk tidak peduli akan aksi merajuk Sungmin. Diam-diam Sungmin melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan hal yang sedang ia lakukan. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya, kelihatannya namja kurus itu tengah sibuk berkirim pesan entah dengan siapa, Sungmin tidak peduli.

Sungmin mendengus sebal, lalu berbicara pada sopir Eunhyuk yang membawa mobil mereka. "Pak sopir, bisakah kau lajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi?" Sungmin benar-benar berharap agar ia bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuan lalu pulang dengan cepat juga.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sungmin tidak tahu persis ini dimana, tapi sepertinya mereka memasuki hotel, hendak menuju ke rooftop. Mungkin acara itu diselenggarakan di lantai paling atas, pikir Sungmin.

"Min, kau masuk saja duluan kesana." Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada pintu berukiran mewah di depannya. "Aku harus menemui seseorang dulu, setelah itu aku pasti akan menyusulmu kedalam."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, berjalan enggan menuju pintu tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit heran, kalau memang benar di tempat ini sedang menggelar acara apalagi party, kenapa Sungmin tidak melihat tamu-tamu yang lainnya? Bahkan di lantai dasar hotel ini pun terlihat sepi.

Ah sudahlah. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. Peduli apa dia, dia hanya mengantar Eunhyuk, setelah berbasa-basi sedikit lalu pulang. Selesai.

Sungmin mendorong pelan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Dia melongokkan kepalanya mengintip keadaan didalam. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Benar saja dugaannya, ini terlalu sepi untuk seukuran orang yang sedang mengadakan pesta.

Sungmin melangkah pelan memasuki tempat itu. Ternyata rooftop yang sangat luas dan tidak beratap itu telah disulap menyerupai taman kecil. Sungmin memijak batu-batu bulat yang mengantarnya semakin dekat pada kolam kecil yang dihiasi rumput hijau disekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu soft terlihat menggantung dan menghiasi setiap sudut tempat itu. Disana juga terdapat banyak lilin dengan bentuk yang sangat cantik menghiasi setiap meja yang ada disana. Makanan kecil seperti cake, fruits dan wine juga sudah tersimpan rapi di atas meja itu. Sepertinya ini standing party.

Suara gemerincik air mancur kecil terdengar indah, saling bersahutan dari kolam satu dengan yang lainnya. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang-bintang di atas sana bertaburan seperti berlian, juga full moon yang bersinar dengan sangat cantiknya. Seolah semua itu menjadi atap yang paling sempurna. Sungmin bisa melihat pantulan cahaya bulan di atas kolam kecil disana, indah sekali.

Namja manis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga yang sengaja di tanam di pinggiran tempat itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. Tempat ini nyaman sekali, nuansa romantis terasa sangat kental disini. Dia bertanya-tanya orang seperti apa yang telah menyiapkan tempat seindah ini.

Namun tak lama Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Tempat ini bukan sepi lagi, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun disini. Hanya ada dia sendiri. Apa mungkin Eunhyuk salah menunjukkan tempat? Atau mungkin mereka berdua datang terlalu awal? Lalu dimana si pemilik acara ini, apa masih berdandan?

"Oh.." tiba-tiba pandangan Sungmin terkunci pada sesuatu yang amat menarik perhatiannya. Mengikut nalurinya, Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat yang menjadi perhatiannya itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, Sungmin terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cantik malam ini. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Dengan tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan, dipadukan dengan line berwarna pink, sangat pas membalut tubuh mungil nan berisinya. Rambut blondenya yang terkena pantulan cahaya bulan, membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin bersinar malam ini. Sungguh cantik. Seakan Sungmin adalah pemeran utamanya di pesta 'sepi' ini.

Sungmin meraih kertas berukuran cukup besar yang seperti sengaja digantungkan di bawah pohon rindang buatan di dekat kolam kecil yang lain. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar Sungmin mencabut kertas itu dari tali yang menggantungnya.

_**Please, listen to me.**_

Itu adalah kalimat yang Sungmin baca dalam kertas itu.

"_Omo_!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Begitu Sungmin membaca sederet kalimat itu, entah berasal dari mana alunan musik klasik terdengar mengalun. Dada Sungmin berdetak hebat. Siapa yang menyalakan musik? Apa ada orang lain yang masuk kesini?

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Tapi tempat itu tetap sama. Sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Tempat ini tidak mungkin berhantu, kan?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menepis perkiraan konyolnya yang terakhir. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, karena tidak menemukan apapun dan siapapun disini. Mungkin saja itu artinya acara akan segera dimulai. Lagipula alunan musik ini sangat menenangkan, membuat Sungmin kembali rileks.

Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan kertas di tangannya. Dia mengangkat kertas itu, ternyata masih banyak kertas-kertas yang lain. Sungmin segera membalik kertas pertama, lalu membaca kalimat di kertas selanjutnya.

_**You know that I love you, right?**_

Sungmin membalik kertas selanjutnya.

_**I love you, so much. It's too much, even I can't explain you into words.**_

Sungmin terkekeh kecil setelah membaca kalimat itu. _So cheesy_~

_**You are my everything. **__**To be with**__** you is the best thing ever that I could have in my life.**_

Entah kenapa membaca ini membuat Sungmin tersipu. Dia kembali membalik kertas berikutnya.

_**I never want to lose you. So, I guess it is time to **__**take you into the**__** more serious**__** relationship**__**.**_

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Ini pasti acara lamaran, pikirnya.

_**Will you marry me?**_

Benar kan? Ini acara lamaran. Orang beruntung mana yang mendapat pasangan seromantis ini? Sungmin tersenyum kecil, hendak menyimpan kembali lembaran kertas itu pada tempatnya saat ia merasakan masih tersisa satu lembar kertas lagi yang hampir ia lewatkan. Sungmin membuka kertas selanjutnya.

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Eh? Lee Sungmin? Sungmin? Sungmin siapa? Ada berapa banyak Lee Sungmin di dunia ini?

Sungmin terkejut sekaligus tertegun membaca kata terakhir itu. Di kepalanya mulai berputar segala macam persepsi mulai dari yang hampir masuk akal hingga yang terkonyol. Sungmin berdiri mematung hingga beberapa saat sebelum ada sebuah suara yang menyadarkannya.

"Kau sudah membaca isi hatiku kan, Ming _bunny_?"

'DEG'

Sungmin sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang sudah sangat Sungmin rindukan.

'Sret'

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, dihadapannya kini telah berdiri seseorang yang selama beberapa terakhir ini sering mengganggu pikirannya, orang itu tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja pemilik suara indah yang sebenarnya tampan itu terlihat semakin sempurna. Dengan memakai tuxedo hitam. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu putih disematkan di antara kerah kemeja putihnya. Membuatnya terlihat luar biasa tampan dan dewasa.

Sungmin tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sangat tampan. Tapi dia tetap saja seperti kehilangan napasnya setiap kali melihat wajah rupawan Kyuhyun.

"Surprise…" senyum di bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengembang. Membuatnya ratusan kali lebih tampan.

'_Eh_?'

Sungmin seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Kejutan? Untuknya kah? Lalu Lee Sungmin yang tadi benar-benar? Orang yang mengatur semua ini? Kyuhyun?

Segera macam pertanyaan kembali berputar di kepala Sungmin. Ingin berkomentar namun mendadak ia kehilangan suaranya. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Baiklah, akan aku ulangi lagi.." Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arah dimana Sungmin berdiri. "Maaf, aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku padamu.."

"..Dan ini juga lah jawaban atas semua tuduhanmu padaku. Aku mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu, Ming. Semoga kau mengerti." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda beberapa detik. Dia merogoh sesuatu di balik kantung celananya. Kotak kecil berwarna lyla. Membuka tutup yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Sekali lagi. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin masih benar-benar mencoba memproses apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini. Dia masih berdiri mematung, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan cincin ditangan namja itu bergantian.

'prok prok prok'

Tak lama bunyi tepukan tangan terdengar di sekitar mereka. Sungmin yang masih belum membuka suaranya sangat terkejut begitu matanya menangkap orang-orang yang ia kenal dengan baik berdiri di sana. Entah kapan mereka masuk ke tempat itu, Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi orang-orang itu terlihat seperti mendukung Sungmin untuk menerima Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah orang-orang itu satu persatu. Tidak banyak, disana hanya ada kerabat dekatnya dan kerabat dekat Kyuhyun. Ada kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Ryeowook—saudara Sungmin, juga terlihat berdiri disana bersama kekasihnya, Kim Jongwoon. Eunhyuk terlihat yang paling bersemangat bertepuk tangan padanya. Tetapi dia berdiri berdampingan dengan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae! Apa-apaan Lee Hyukjae itu? Dia bilang Donghae sedang ada urusan lain, tapi nyatanya namja ikan itu ada disini sekarang. Bohong sekali.

Lalu Sungmin bisa melihat Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon—sepupu Kyuhyun, bersama kekasihnya, Kim Kibum. Ada Victoria dan Changmin, sepasang kekasih yang sangat Sungmin kenal sebagai sahabat dekat Kyuhyun. Lalu ada seorang gadis yang terasa asing bagi Sungmin, berdiri disana dengan senyum anggunnya. Siapa yeoja itu?

Suara tepukan tangan yang masih terdegar itu membuat Sungmin kembali tersentak. Jadi ini kejutan untuknya? Tapi kenapa dia malah merasa seperti dibohongi? Dan lagi, ibunya berada disana? Apa ibunya juga tahu tentang semua ini. Menyebalkan.

"Kejutan katamu? Aku marah padamu, Kyu! Setelah kau mempermainkanku, membuatku berada dalam ketidakpastian. Lalu sekarang kau muncul, dan seenaknya mengajakku ini itu?" Sungmin mengambil jeda, mencoba menahan air yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "..aku marah Kyu! Aku marah!"

Sungmin menekankan kalimat terakhir dengan sedikit berteriak. Detik selanjutnya dia berlari keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang berdiri melongo mendengar ucapannya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat masih mencerna ucapan Sungmin. Kembali tersadar setelah tahu Sungmin sudah tidak ada di tempat itu. Apa itu artinya Sungmin menolaknya? Sial! Tidak boleh. Dia sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Sungmin, berlari kecil dengan langkahnya yang panjang. Meninggalkan para 'tamu' yang kembali melongo, tangan-tangan yang mereka gunakan untuk bertepuk tangan berhenti di udara.

"Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Pemeran utamanya malah kabur.." suara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang pertama kali terdengar bersahutan.

"Sesuai dengan prediksiku, yeobo." Kali ini terdengar helaan napas dari nyonya Lee.

.

.

ooOOOoo

.

.

"Sungmin tunggu!" Kyuhyun melihat target pengejarannya berada tidak jauh di depannya. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa besar ia berteriak, Sungmin terlihat tidak berniat menghentikan larinya.

"Ming! aku bilang tunggu! Dengar dulu penjelasanku!" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'omo!'

Hal yang Sungmin takutkan akhirnya ada didepan mata. Jalan buntu. Kini dia berhadapan dengan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan keindahan warna warni lampu kota Seoul di baliknya. Sepertinya ini ujung dari lorong hotel entah di lantai berapa Sungmin tidak peduli.

"Aish sial!" Sungmin menggerutu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keberuntungan berpihak padanya, segera memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Dia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih membelakanginya, mengehentak kasar lengan Sungmin agar mau menghadap padanya. Sungmin yang merasa kaget, berusaha memberontak melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu Ming. Aku mohon hanya sekali saja!"

Kyuhyun melihat itu, wajah Sungmin memerah menahan tangis. Sebelum akhirnya isakan keras benar-benar keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Dia mengerang dalam hati, apa dia benar-benar telah menyakiti Sungmin dengan semua tindakannya itu?

"Ming, tenanglah. Jangan menangis." Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin mendekat, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Tak hentinya ia menggumamkan kalimat membujuk ke telinga Sungmin.

"hikss.. dasar .. kau Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Huee menyebalkan!" Sungmin sudah tidak memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi tangisnya tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku Ming. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau sudah lihat kan? Aku menghilang selama beberapa minggu untuk mempersiapkan semua ini, untuk memberikanmu kejutan. Yurim yang membantuku menyiapkan semuanya, dia yang memilih hotel ini, dia yang memilih dekorasinya, semua adalah hasil dari tangan terampilnya. Kau jangan salah paham lagi.."

Sungmin mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar, isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibirnya. "Apakah umma dan Hyukkie juga termasuk kedalam rencana kejutanmu?" tanya Sungmin sangsi.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "Bisa apa aku tanpa Eunhyuk? Mungkin kau tidak akan berada disini tanpanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu tanpa paksaannya kan!" Sungmin mendorong kuat dada Kyuhyun. Senyum yang tadi tergambar di bibir Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar teriakkan Sungmin.

"Kau keterlaluan Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya kau ingin menikah dengan Yurim atau denganku? Kenapa malah kau dan yeoja itu yang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya, eoh!"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Ternyata memang tidak mudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang sudah terlalu dalam mengenal kita, semua akan dengan jelas terbaca. Bahkan untuk mempersiapkan kejutan sekalipun. "Ming, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, itu saja. Aku pikir kau akan senang dengan rencana yang aku buat."

"Kejutan?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah, aku sangat..'terkejut'. Tapi aku tidak suka kejutan, Kyu. Seharusnya kau meminta pendapatku bukan pendapat yeoja itu. Aku ingin dekorasi seperti apa, pesta yang seperti apa, seharusnya kau tanyakan padaku bukan pada yeoja itu. Aku pikir kita berdua yang akan mempersiapkan acara moment penting untuk kita, tapi kau.." Sungmin kembali menangis meraung.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf Ming. Aku memang bodoh, entah kenapa malah terpikir hal yang seperti ini. Aku minta maaf. Haruskah aku berlutut untuk mendapat maafmu?"

Ditengah tangisan kerasnya Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Sudahlah biarkan saja lagipula ini sudah terjadi, pikir Sungmin. "Aku masih..hikss.. kesal padamu, Cho bodoh! Ayo kita selesaikan ini..hikss.. dengan cara lelaki."

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak tawanya. Apa tadi yang dia dengar? Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menangis keras, dengan kedua tangan yang mengucek mata berairnya dan bibir mungilnya yang menggerutu kecil. Menyelesaikan dengan cara lelaki yang bagaimana?

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, "Ya.. kita akan menyelesaikannya di atas ranjang." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan mentapa Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah Ming, berhenti menangis. Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Lagipula jangan sampai kau menolakku, aku sudah mencetak banyak undangan pernikahan kita." Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali membujuk namja manisnya.

"Lancang sekali kau. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram tidak suka. Ditarik kembali Sungmin hingga menabrak tubuhnya, ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sungmin. Dia menatap tajam kedua bola mata Sungmin. "Kau harus menikah denganku. Kalaupun kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu." Desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi kau menyebalkan Kyu~" rajuknya manja. Tidak nyaman di tatap setajam itu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mengatur nada bicaranya agar kembali terdengar lembut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ming. Lagipula ini hanya acara lamaran, di acara pernikahan nanti tentu aku akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya deganmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi mencoba menghilangkan keraguan dalam diri Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku mau.." Sungmin menggagguk pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, dibawa kembali tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Berhenti menangis, kau merusak make up mu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Sungmin galak. "Oh ya Kyu, ingatkan aku untuk mengganti surat undangan pernikahan kita nanti, aku ingin aku yang mendesainnya sendiri. Arachi?"

"Haha, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali memasuki tempat lamaran. Mereka akan mengulang acara yang tadi sempat terjadi sedikit kekacauan. Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin, membiarkan mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh para tamu yang ada di sana.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil confess position. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang sama seperti tadi. "Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin."

Suara alunan musik klasik masih terdengar, ditambah pengakuan Kyuhyun, tempat ini memang bisa cepat sekali membangun kembali suasana romantis. Membuat Sungmin sedikit terharu.

"Aku mau, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum manis sekali. Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin itu di jari Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin menahan haru.

Sorakan kecil dan tepuk tangan meriah itu kembali terdengar. Para undangan saling bergantian menyalami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Selamat ya, sayang." Ucap nyonya Lee.

"Umma~ umma tega sekali padaku, umma ikut komplotan Kyuhyun untuk membohongiku." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"Haha, bukan membohongi sayang, tapi memberimu kejutan." Kali ini nyonya Cho terdengar menimpali. Sementara kedua ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk anak mereka bergantian.

"Kyu, kali ini kau berhasil."

"Terimakasih, noona." Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra, kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Sungmin, hehe. Bagaimana? Ini benar-benar acara penting untuk temanku kan?" goda Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Berhenti mengoceh Lee Hyukjae, kau sama menyebalkannya."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa keras.

"Hyuuung~ selamat ya.." kali ini si bungsu Ryeowook yang langsung memberi Sungmin pelukan.

"Kyuhyun.. Sungmin, selamat ya. Aku ikut berbahagia." Victoria memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Terimakasih, Victoria." balas Sungmin tulus.

"Kau harus segera menyusul kami tuan Shim." Kelakar Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Haha, tenang saja."

"Oppa.."

Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah yeoja tak dikenal yang membuat Sungmin bertanya tadi.

"Selamat ya, semua berjalan lancar."

"Tentu, ini semua berkat bantuanmu. Ah ya, Ming ini adalah Yurim, temanku yang aku ceritakan itu."

Oh! Jadi ini yeoja bernama Yurim. Sungmin menatap intens yoeja itu. Dia memakai dress selutut berwarna putih, sangat senada dengan kulit putihnya. Heels yang ia pakai semakin mempertegaskan kaki panjangnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dan senyum anggun yang menghiasi wajah innocentnya. Cantik, tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur sebal pada yeoja ini.

"Hai.. aku Yurim."

"Sungmin imnida. Terimakasih sudah mau membantu Kyuhyun." Sungmin berkata sekenanya.

"Aku tahu banyak tentangmu Sungmin-sshi, Kyuhyun oppa sering membicarakanmu. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, memang benar kata Kyuhyun oppa kau sangat manis.."

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah halisnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun oppa yang terus merengek padaku mungkin aku tidak akan mau. Dia begitu ingin memberi kejutan ini untuk orang sangat dicintainya."

"Begitukah? T-terimakasih Yurim-sshi." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin jadi gugup dan kehilangan kata-katanya.

Akhirnya yeoja itu mengundurkan diri dan berbaur bersama tamu yang lainnya untuk menjamu makanan yang telah disediakan disana. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu, bahwa yeoja itu tengah tersenyum pahit. Menahan segala perasaan menyakitkan yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana? Dia tidak semenyebalkan yang kau kira kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi aku masih sedikit sebal padanya. Temanmu itu menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku serius. Aku lebih menyukai Victoria, sahabatmu itu. Dia mengakrabkan diri denganku. Dia juga sering mendatangiku bahkan ketika aku tidak sedang bersamamu. Membuatku tidak salah paham. Tapi yeoja itu.." Sungmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Haha. Bunny, tingkat kepercayaan diri seseorang kan berbeda-beda. Victoria memang orang yang bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri. Sedangkan Yurim, dia orang yang pemalu." Bela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mencibir setelah mendengar kalimat membela dari Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengukir nakal di wajah tampannya, membuat Sungmin yang menatapnya bersikap siaga.

"Waeyo Kyunnie?"

"Ming.. karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah.. aku ingin menghababiskan malam ini berdua denganmu.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin—" Kyuhyun membisikkan sisa dari kalimatnya ke telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya, dan rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi Sungmin.

"Yah! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

Akhirnya FF gaje ini selesai XD maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan~ maaf juga buat typos, nyesel banget gak aku cek ulang waktunya mepet T-T

.

.

Review yaaa~ : D


End file.
